


I Keep Hitting Repeat

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dean Has Abandonment Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth have a really bad fight and Dean's afraid that Seth's going to break up with him.





	I Keep Hitting Repeat

Dean’s pacing around the kitchen, tugging on his hair. He’s panting, breath short and fast. The things he said to Seth were angry and meant to hurt and he knows they did the trick. He could see it in Seth’s eyes as Seth screamed back at him. Seth’s words were designed exactly like Dean’s, so they hurt just as much.

Dean calms down as much as he can and heads up to the bedroom where Seth is. Seth is packing a bag, movements jerky and quick.

“Seth?” Dean asks quietly.

Seth tenses, not turning to look at him. “Don’t fucking talk to me.”

Dean flinches. “Seth, please. Let me apologize.”

Seth whips around to face him. “Apologize? It’s a little fucking late for that, isn’t it? I can’t deal with your bullshit anymore.”

Dean stares at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m fucking done with you. We’re over. I’m leaving you.” Seth picks up his bag and pushes past Dean.

Dean follows Seth down the stairs. “Please don’t, Seth. Please. I love you.”

Seth pauses at the end of the stairs. “I don’t love you.”

“W-What?” Dean stutters to a stop halfway down.

“I never loved you. I thought maybe I could, but I just can’t. The sex was amazing and that’s why I stayed and because I thought I could love you, but I can’t.” Seth walks to the front door.

“But you told me you loved me!” Dean hurries down the rest of the way, catching Seth’s arm.

Seth jerks his arm away from Dean. “I lied. Had to say something to make sure you didn’t have a fucking meltdown every five minutes.”

“Why are you doing this?” Dean asks, voice cracking.

Seth glances at him over his shoulder. “Because you can’t make me happy.”

Dean jerks away from him as if Seth had hit him. He doesn’t know what to say.

Seth walks out of the door, letting it shut behind him.

Dean still can’t find the words to say.


End file.
